Butterfly
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: Who ever said that Halloween couldn't be a night for romance?  Inspired by the youtube video "Kevin's Butterfly" by GraviTiger.Pairing: BenxKevin.


_I was bored out of my mind and started watching some BeVin videos on youtube when I came across Kevin's Butterfly, a clip organised by __GraviTiger_ _to Smile Dk's song "Butterfly". __GraviTiger,_ _thanks for inspiring this fic!_

* * *

**Butterfly**

It was a typical day for Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Go to school (or in Kevin's case, work at the garage), follow a lead for the Plumbers mission, and end the day with a trip to Mr. Smoothy. Usually their conversations at Mr. Smoothy included recaps of the mission, homework (or in Kevin's case, car parts and alien tech), or just teasing each other. Today's topic – the upcoming Halloween party. For the last few weeks, the young heroes have been crossing paths with the colourful flyers everywhere in town for the party that was to be held in the town hall. Gwen was giddily checking out costumes online from her laptop, Kevin getting bored and Ben acting indifferent.

"Maybe the Batgirl costume...no wait! The princess costume looks cute...Oooh! The witch costume looks amazing!"

"Gwen, you're the only person that I know who could act so excited over internet shopping as though they're going on a five-thousand dollar shopping spree at a high-end boutique." Ben said while sipping his smoothie.

Gwen finally averted her eyes from the screen to look at her cousin. "Come on, Ben. After spending every day stopping some alien or the Forever Knights from destroying or taking over the world, we deserve one night of fun!"

"Hate to agree, but she's right, Tennyson." Kevin answered. "After your swearing off women after ―" before Kevin could complete his sentence, Gwen gave her ex-boyfriend a swift kick on his shin. Two months ago, Ben caught Julie cheating on him and broke up with her. Being heartbroken, Ben decided to swear off women and claimed that he was now interested in only men. At first, Gwen and Kevin thought he was joking about being gay, but after several girls were hitting on him and no response, they realised that he was telling the truth. A few guys have attempted to make a move on Ben but before he could respond to the flirtation, Gwen would pester the guys saying that they weren't good enough for the young hero or Kevin would simply threaten them with bodily harm for looking at the petite brunet like he was a piece of meat.

"Kevin, I have tried dating but you two keep on scaring the guys away!" Ben narrowed his green eyes at his cousin and best friend. "How am I supposed to have _'fun'_" he air quoted, "if the two of you are just going to threaten every guy who shows an interest in me?"

"They're horny bastards." Kevin said; at the same time, Gwen said "They're not good enough for you." Ben just rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Put it this way, you could always dress as a monk for Halloween!" Kevin joked.

"Speaking of costumes, what's yours Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"Not really sure." Came Kevin's answer.

"What do you mean you're not really sure?" Ben questioned.

Kevin started to blush slightly. "My mom heard about the party and told me that she was going to make mine."

"Aw! That's sweet!" Gwen gushed. She turned her attention to Ben. "So, what are you planning, Ben? I can easily order it online for you."

"Actually," Ben sighed, "I wasn't planning on going."

"WHAT?" Gwen and Kevin shrieked, causing everyone at Mr. Smoothy to stare at the trio.

"What do you mean that you're not coming?" Kevin demanded.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Ben, that's why there's online shopping." Gwen stated. "Just click on an item and use your parents' credit card to pay for it."

"For starters," Ben paused to sip his smoothie, "there's nothing available in my size..."

"You make it sound like you're fat..." Gwen commented.

Kevin grabbed Ben's smoothie cup away from him. "You wouldn't have that problem if you actually eat something instead of being on this liquid diet like some chick with an eating disorder." This comment earned him another kick from Gwen.

"And its sexist comments like that that caused our break-up in the first place." Gwen chastised. Even though they broke up a few weeks before Ben's break-up with Julie, they still remained friends; from time to time, they were able to make jokes about the break-up.

"Anyway," Ben rolled his eyes at the antics of his cousin and her ex-boyfriend. He snatched his cup back from Kevin to finish the remainder of his drink. "I also have an assignment to catch up on for Home Ec."

"You? In Home Ec?" Kevin laughed. For some reason, the idea of Ben in the kitchen spelled disaster.

"Whatever, Levin." Ben got up from his seat to throw away his smoothie cup. "I better go and get my project started. I'll see you guys later." Ben left Mr. Smoothy, leaving Gwen and Kevin alone.

As Ben left the site, Gwen slapped Kevin. "You dumbass!" She yelled. "That was your opening to ask Ben out!"As far as Ben and everyone else thought, Kevin's insensitive idiot comments and his shady deals were part of Gwen's reason for breaking up with him; truth was, Gwen knew that Kevin harboured unrequited affection towards the male green-eyed hero. She knew that Kevin liked her, maybe loved her in his own way; but Ben was his first love but he never did anything about it due to their rocky past.

"Gwen, what kind of guy would I be if I asked Ben out when he's clearly on the rebound from his break-up with Julie?" Kevin questioned. "Plus I don't know if Ben feels the same way..."

"For the love of – " Gwen sighed. "Kevin, I see the way the two of you look at each when either of you gets hurt during a fight – I say he's interested, and don't let the crap that back-stabbing bitch hold you back to let Ben know your true feelings." After Ben's heartbreak, Julie reached Gwen's _'people to kill on sight' _list, and refused to talk to the tennis player, effectively ending their friendship. If Kevin can make Ben happy again, then she would do whatever it takes to get the two boys together. "Plus, the way you threaten the guys with bodily harm who are currently hitting on Ben...I would call that the _'he's mine so back off!'_ defence tactic". She air quoted. "You wouldn't be threatening potential suitors for Ben if you didn't want him yourself!"

"What if I was just protecting Ben from a potential rapist?" Kevin enquired, feeling smug about his come-back.

Gwen laughed. "Oh, please!" She looked directly into Kevin's brown eyes, her own green eyes glowing pink for a brief second. "You're talking to your ex-girlfriend who can read your mind. You are in love with Ben. I'll tell you what...I'll convince Ben to go to the Halloween party; I'll even drag him to the hall in mana shackles just so that you can have a semi-date." Gwen moved from her seat, picked up her laptop and walked out of Mr. Smoothy. "I'll call when I confirm the details!" She called out to the raven-haired teen, embarrassing him in front of the small crowd at the popular teen hangout.

"What did I get myself in to?" The Osmosian questioned as he watched the young Anodyte disappear.

* * *

A few days later, Gwen found herself at Ben's house. "Hello, Gwen." Ben's mother greeted her.

"Good morning, Aunt Sandra." Gwen greeted back. "Is Ben home?"

Sandra smiled at her niece. "Ben is in his room working on his home economics project. Just go right in!"

Gwen smiled at her aunt and headed towards Ben's room. She thought it was odd that Aunt Sandra said that Ben was in his room working on his project. _'I thought he would be in the kitchen.'_ As she approached Ben's room, she opened the door and was shocked at what she saw.

Inside the room, Gwen saw Ben working on a gorgeous black velvet dress on a mannequin. "Oh my god!" Gwen gasped as she walked further into the room to get a closer look of the dress. It was a cap-sleeved, v-neck dress that flared at the hips and had a long train at the back. Under the dress had layers of green and blue tulle that gave the dress a high-end designer richness. "If I didn't already buy that costume online...I would totally wear this instead to the party!" She ran her fingers on the velvet, feeling the softness of the fabric. "Remind me to go to you every time I need a new dress – Ben, this is amazing!"

"And I only slept for two hours last night so that I can finish this for class on Wednesday." Ben smiled, proud at his accomplishment. He turned around to pick up the excess fabric that was on the floor, folded it and placed it on the trunk at the foot of his bed.

Gwen saw some of the excess fabric and said, "Looks like you have enough to make a Halloween costume."

"Gwen, seriously..." Ben sighed, exhausted from the late-night sewing. "I'm not going and that's final."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go."

"Do you really don't want to go or you don't want to go without Kevin?" Gwen asked.

Ben began to stutter. "What brought that on?"

"Ben, I've seen the way you and Kevin gravitate towards each other whenever either of you has a problem." She responded. "Kevin was your first real friend – maybe first crush, until things went south. Almost every girl you tried to go out with has some resemblance to Kevin." As Ben was about to disagree, Gwen cut him off. "Before you try to deny it, Julie, Kai and Elena all have something in common to Kevin; they all have dark hair and brown eyes! Ben, just be honest to yourself for once...you like Kevin and I know for a fact that Kevin likes you." Ben had a glum expression as he looked at his cousin. "Don't be sad! Part of me knew that things with Kevin wouldn't work out but I was just being stubborn. Ben, I honestly think that you and Kevin can be happy together."

"I don't know, Gwen." Ben whispered, unsure of this revelation. "This just seems kinda weird."

"Ben, listen to your heart." The redhead hugged the brunet. "Just think about what I said. Kevin will be at the party tomorrow night and I think he would love to be there with you." As Gwen left the house, she thought, _'Hopefully these stupid boys will finally work out their differences and realise that they belong together.'_

* * *

"Somebody, please kill me!"

Kevin was having a miserable time at the party. Granted, the town hall was decorated nicely with a "Haunted House" theme with plastic eyeballs in a bowl, plaster severed heads in a wicker basket under a fake guillotine, and other fake scary stuff to make the place look eerie; but the most terrifying thing for Kevin to encounter that night? A bunch of girls, all dressed as a Disney Princess or in vampire costumes, giggling and ogling him the entire time, for the exception of them giggling and swooning every time the DJ played some Justin Bieber song. _'God, can't this bastard play anything else but that damn song?'_ Kevin thought, as the DJ played _Baby_ for the tenth time that evening. _'I'd be better off at home watching the horror movie marathon.'_

"Kevin!" Gwen ran up to Kevin. "I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Well, you found me." Came the dry response. Looking at Gwen, he said, "So you finally decided on the gypsy costume...it looks alright, I guess." Gwen decided to hit Kevin with a mild mana bolt between the eyes.

"Some backwards compliment! And I'm a genie, not a gypsy, you idiot!" Gwen said. She was dressed in a burgundy genie costume that had gold trim and stars. To finish the look, Gwen had a matching burgundy cap on her head that had a mesh veil with more gold stars to frame her face.

Looking at Kevin's costume, she had to admit that he did look good. "Not all of us have a parent who knows their way around a sewing machine!" One thing's for sure, Mrs. Levin definitely had some skills! Kevin was dressed as a samurai; his costume included a black, hooded shirt with long sleeves and yellow embroidered dragons on the front. He had simple black pants to compliment the shirt. The moulded plastic armour tied to his shoulders, chest, forearms, waist and legs had gold accents, with a matching helmet. To tie in the look together, Kevin had a sash tied around his waist, with the excess fabric hanging in the front. To say the least, Kevin's mother made his costume look historically accurate. "How did your mom make this in such a short period of time? There's so much detail in it!"

"She works as a designer and seamstress for one of the theatres." Kevin answered, proud of his mother's work. "My mom was always creative." He started to look pass Gwen, searching for a certain brunet.

"I tried talking to Ben yesterday." Came the redhead's response, knowing exactly who the raven-haired teen was looking for. "Hopefully I convinced him to come tonight."

Kevin was doubtful. If Ben _was _to show up, he would have by now; it certainly would have made being at the party worth it, especially since the music wasn't to his taste – so much pop and electronic music can't be good for anybody's sanity. As Kevin was about to finally call it a night, the DJ started playing 'Butterfly'; Kevin recognised it as a song played for Dance Dance Revolution the last time he and Ben went to the arcade. As the song went through the first verse, a newcomer arrived to the party, making everyone stop dancing to stare.

A petite brunette came in, dressed in a black velvet halter dress with an overskirt that had layers of blue and green tulle. The same colours of tulle were used to make butterfly wings. The black leather boots, dark eye shadow, red lips, and feathering of the short brown hair gave the small creature a sultry look. Some guy dressed as a Viking was the first person to approach the butterfly, probably to ask for a dance, but he was immediately rejected. The brunette glanced around the room quickly and locked eyes with Kevin, moving gracefully in his direction.

"No _freakin' _way!" Gwen exclaimed, looking at the costume, recognising the fabric as what she saw just the previous day. "Ben?"

"What?" Kevin exclaimed, frozen in place as the brunette now stood in front of him, and realising that Gwen was right – this sultry butterfly was indeed Ben..._his_ Ben.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to finish my costume, get my mom to help me with makeup and convince my dad to let me leave the house like this." Ben laughed, thinking about having to do the "pitiful puppy look" to convince his father to let him go to the party.

"That does it...I'm _definitely_ going to you to make all my clothes from now on." Gwen said, admiring the details on the costume, while Kevin was ogling Ben's figure in the dress.

"Kevin?" Ben whispered, trying to get Kevin's attention. He blushed and smirked at the way how Kevin was eyeing him.

"Uh...you...me...dance?" Came the clumsy response. _'You dumbass!'_ Kevin began to chastise himself. _'Smooth way to ask your crush to dance!'_

Ben only smiled, flattered at Kevin's clumsy way of asking him to dance. "I'd love to."

As the new couple walked to the side to dance, Gwen smiled at them, thinking, _'It's about time those two got together.' _Before she knew it, a Jack Sparrow look-alike asked her to dance. _'I guess Halloween is also a night of romance.'_ She smiled as she was swept away by the handsome pirate.

* * *

The music changed from the pop/electronica sound (thankfully for Kevin's sanity) and moved on to slower romantic tempos. _'Whatever higher beings exist above must have decided to work in my favour.'_ Kevin thought as he pulled Ben closer to him while dancing to 'Just A Dream'. _'I wouldn't mind staying like this forever.'_

"You know," Ben said, getting Kevin's attention. "I'm glad Gwen convinced me to come tonight."

"I'm glad too." Kevin smiled. "Ben, I – "

Ben moved his hand to Kevin's lips, stopping him from talking. "Kevin, I think I know what you're about to say..."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Ben smiled. "And I just wanted to say that I feel the same way too."

Kevin let out a sigh of relief. He gave a wicked smile and said, "Nice timing with your entrance; 'Butterfly' starts playing on the dance floor and you're dressed as a butterfly..."

"What can I say?" Ben smirked. "I was lucky."

"How about we leave and head somewhere a bit more private?" Kevin whispered seductively in Ben's ear.

Ben began to blush. "Okay."

"Should we let Gwen know?"

"Nah." Ben smiled, and turned his focus towards Gwen to get her attention. The cousins exchanged knowing glances. "Gwen will be too preoccupied with her pirate to be bothered with us."

* * *

The Levin residence was quiet; the samurai and the butterfly costumes were a crumpled pile on Kevin's bedroom floor. The quiet was cut short by the cutting scream of the brunet hero.

"Kevin, how did you manage to trick me into watching this gore fest?" Ben whimpered, holding onto Kevin's neck, his head buried into the older teen's chest and his eyes shut closed.

Since reaching Kevin's home, Kevin and Ben saw a note left by Kevin's mother that she would be out most of the night with a few friends. Kevin decided to change into some pyjama pants and offered Ben the shirt to wear as they sat in the living room to watch the rest of the horror movie marathon.

Kevin smirked, placing a protective arm around Ben's waist. "If it wasn't for this, I wouldn't be holding you in my arms right now."

Ben playfully hit his boyfriend's chest. "This is the last time I'm allowing you to trick me like this."

"I can't help it that you look hot dressed only in my shirt!" Kevin kissed his boyfriend softly on his lips.

Ben pouted. "I think you got your costume wrong tonight...you should have dressed as a wolf."

"What can I say?" Kevin smirked. "You bring the beast out of me."

Ben kissed Kevin gently. "Maybe next year we should have matching costumes..."

"Like a young Hugh Hefner and his bunny?" Kevin couldn't help himself. Being close to Ben brought a primal horny side of himself that he never knew existed.

"Perv!" Ben punched his boyfriend's arm, only to be pressed closer to Kevin's chest and kissed passionately.

* * *

_Well, that's it for my first Halloween fic! Hopefully you all like it..._

_Happy Halloween! XD_


End file.
